Star Effect: The Fiercest Hunter
by Rage Addiction
Summary: With some dumb luck, Delta-07 'Sev', is able to survive the droid assault on Kashyyyk. With a seemingly small misadventure, he is sent into the neighboring small Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

On the forest planet of Kashyyyk a Recusant-class light destroyer floated in low orbit above a Wookie village. The droids from the CIS vessel were being landed in the large settlement and attacking the local populace, enslaving most of the Wookies for manual labor.

Four combined heavy turrets fired upon the light destroy, firing bolts of giant green Turbolasers. The four heavy turrets were manned by four individual men, all wearing similar battle armor, yet all had differences showing in the customization.

They were Delta Squad, a squad of clone troopers from an incredibly strong Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett. The Squad consisted of RC-01/138, or Delta-38 aka 'Boss', the level headed natural leader of the Squad. RC-1140 or Delta-40 aka 'Fixer', the Second-in-Command of Delta Squad, being by the book. RC-1262 or Delta-62 aka 'Scorch', the light-hearted, wise cracking demolitions expert. And then there was RC-1207 or Delta-07 aka 'Sev', the slightly psychopathic master sniper and hunter of the squad.

Delta squad preformed dozens of missions in the Clone Wars, performing Special Operations, Covert Ops, or Frontline Entanglements. They were the best at what they did, being trained by the best and fought as one of the best.

Their mission now was to help the Wookies by destroying CIS destroyer deploying droids on the planet. A mission they weren't going to fail.

All four of the heavy turrets fired on the light destroyer, firing at the hull and structurally weak points in the ship. After several consecutive shots, the vessel exploded in a violent white light, with the resulting explosion shaking the entire area.

"…Nothing like a little precision teamwork, Deltas." Sev said over the COM.

"That was nothing like a little precision teamwork." Scorch replied, as the four Delta squad members dismounted their turrets and went to meet up.

"Loose the chatter, Commandos." Fixer instructed. "What now, Sir?" He asked over the COM.

Sev listened to the radio, as he readied his weapon and moved through one of the Wookie-shack corridors.

"Awaiting further instructions, Forty." Boss replied.

"Delta squad, regroup at three-eight's position for extraction." The Advisor announced over the COM.

Sev stopped when he saw a droideka unfold right in front of him, along with a few battle droids. All of them began to fire upon his position. The commando looked back at the exit, which lead towards the platform, with the heavy turret aimed up towards the sky.

As the droids fired, Sev opened up a channel. "Boss, I gotta problem over here!" He announced, as he avoided the repeated blaster fire from the droids.

"Sev, where are you?!" Boss questioned, as the COM began break up.

Sev moved behind the turbolaser turret and used it for cover, as he tried to lay suppressive fire on the droids. But the droideka's made it impossible to hit the droid.

"There are multiple hostiles! I can't get out!" Sev announced over the COM, but only the rest of the Deltas' COM's were broken off by interference, and where unable to hear the last part.

Just before Sev could try to reconnect the signal, a Super-battle droid charged up a shot as it fired upon the turbolaser turret. The resulting explosion caused the turbolaser turret to reach a bit of a catastrophic meltdown and explode. As the turret exploded violently, the platform it was on rested on was destroyed, sending Sev falling down towards the forest floor of Kashyyyk.

For almost twenty two hours the Republic Commando laid at the floor of the forest, completely left alone by the creatures of the planet, as they ran from the on plot that was happening.

"Agh…" Sev sounded, as his eyes opened. The Republic Commando's vision was blurry, as he looked around. He reached up and adjusted his helmet, as his visor flicker and gleaned blue again. "…I feel like I was just on the wrong side of a rampaging Rancor." He muttered,

Sev looked forward and picked his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, with it being in its blaster form. He pushed himself to his feet and looked around unsure, as he leveled his weapon at the shrubbery of the forest.

"Boss?" Sev asked over the COM, only to get static. "Scorch!" He said loudly. "Fixer…Delta Squad!" He announced, only for him to pick up static.

The ground shook violently, causing Sev to look up. He saw an Acclamator Assault ship flying in low orbit. And it did the unthinkable. It began to fire turbolasers upon the ground, causing the ground to shake again.

"What the hell!?" Sev asked angrily. "Kashyyyk is a Republic Allied planet, why are we firing on it!?" He questioned.

The Republic Commando trekked through the shrubbery of the forest, for what seemed like almost half an hour. Sev moved forward until he arrived at a corpse of a Wookie, he frowned as he looked at the wound it had in its chest and back. He knelt down and inspected the wound.

"…That's…impossible. These aren't blaster burns. They look like something an Ion weapon would do." Sev muttered. "…The only people who have Ion weapons is the Republic, mechs never use them." He commented quietly. He liked this, less and less.

Sev moved forward again, but more cautiously. After a few minutes, he moved forward and pushed a few branches away and reached the end, which should be impossible. Since when he was in the LAAT when he infiltrated the village, he saw the forest in the surrounding area was much larger.

But the answer to his question was right in front of him, causing him to scowl, as he took a step back and crouched. He saw most of the forest was burnt down, and he saw the cause of it. There were several Clone Troopers, all wielding large flame throwers, burning down the surrounding forest.

Sev looked a shocked, but it was hidden behind his helmet. He saw something that shocked him to his core. He saw several Clone Troopers holding Wookies prisoner, one growled and tried to escape, only for the clones to shoot it mercilessly.

"What…is going on…" Sev muttered. His squad was sent here to help the Wookies. But to see his clone brothers shoot down a Wookie in a death squad, confused him and made him wonder what the hell was going on.

The Republic Commando glanced around in the now burnt out clearing. He saw several AT-TEs and AT-APs crawling along the terrain. The ground shook, as several LAATs flew in low orbit, above the forest. Sev glanced around and noticed a Forward Operating Command Post, before he went back into the forest and went around.

Slowly Sev crept towards the Command Post and crouched behind it. The Republic Commando crouched and waited, as he watched the Clone Captain walking down the small rap and began to converse with the pilot for one of the AT-TEs.

Sev quickly moved around the small structure and walked up the ramp, avoiding the notice of the Clone Troopers.

He stood up, but made sure to keep his head low. Sev began to tap at some of the buttons of the Command Post and began to interface with its computer systems.

"…What the hell? The Galactic Empire…" Sev muttered, he was confused about what was going on. ' _How long was I out?'_ He thought. "The Jedi betrayed the republic, order 66 has been unitized…What is order 66?" He asked himself.

He felt something familiar about that Order. Like it was an order flash-ingrained into his head, but it was fuzzy. He forgot it mostly because it was over written by the harsh and brutal training by the Mandalorian warrior Walon Vau.

Walon Vau taught the Mando way through strict discipline, often verging on brutal violence, possibly due to his own upbringing. He would often set his clone trainees to fight one another, for melee or even live-fire exercises. He, however, gave them a choice: fight each other or fight him.

Sev scowled a bit, as he remembered. He was the only one of Delta Squad to be taught be Vau. The rest of the members were taught by Kal Skirata. An older Mandalorian warrior, who like Vau, taught the Commandos how to fight like Mandalorians, but he treated them like sons. Vau wasn't so familiar. Sev knew he was a jealous about his clone brethren's treatment.

Sev brushed those thoughts aside, as he went through the files and information the CP was picking up. He saw the confirmed executions of dozens of Jedi Generals.

"This is…this is crazy!" Sev said angrily. The Republic he was bred, trained and saw his brothers die for, was not a perversion. ' _What happened while I was out!?'_ He thought with a frown.

Sev sighed as he closed his eyes. ' _…So…the Republic is…no more…my brothers are…'_ He thought, as he looked up and saw some of the clone troopers burning the homes of the Wookies. ' _…some twisted form of terrorist.'_ He thought, as he pushed himself away from the console and glanced around. He noticed a Bacta dispenser behind him, before he used it to heal himself to 100%.

After collecting some batteries for his DC-17m, Sev looked amongst the sensors on the Command Post. He frowned behind his visor, as he looked at the sensors. "I need to find a way to get off this blasted planet." Sev said to himself, before his eyes narrowed.

He watched the advance sensors track a LAAT gunship flying over deep over the forest, before it vanished for a moment and then reappeared a few seconds later.

"Hmm…Something with advance sensor jammers could possibly block the signal of another ship if it got close enough…" Sev said with a scowl, as he looked in the direction of the forest. "…It's about two kilometers from here. It's worth checking out." He muttered to himself, as he readied his DC-17m and quietly moved back into the forests.

A good distance away, a ship was landed on one of the older Wookie landing pads. The ship seemed to be a Mandalorian Pursuer-class enforcement ship, behind the ship stood a man wearing grey-silver Mandalorian armor.

He looked up and watched the once Republic ships lay waste onto Kashyyyk. "Hmph, I knew those clones were no good." He said gruffly, looking at the burning forests. He shook his head, before a voice caused him to glance back at his ship.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Another male voice announced, as another man in Mandalorian armor walked out of the vessel. "I knew the Republic would turn out like this, I told them, I told them…they called me crazy." He mumbled.

"You are crazy." The first Mandalorian said.

"No, no, no, Sal." The second one mumbled out. "I'm not crazy! It's the galaxy that's crazy!" He said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that...Kaysh mirsh solus." Sal muttered to himself.

"I am not an idiot! You brought me with you, because you thought the same thing!" The second Mandalorian announced.

"I didn't want to hear your stupid rants, I wanted your mind. Not your mouth." Sal replied coolly.

"No, no, no, the mouth needs the mind…" He mumbled. "…what you need to keep in mind is…" He began.

"Shut up, are the preparations met?" Sal asked irritated. He hated dealing with this insane idiot, but he needed the man's mind. It was almost unmatched. His way of thinking was almost completely different than the current scientists. Most of the scientists and creators all focused on improving technology, but this guy was different. He was focused on creating technology that was completely different and unhinged compared to the technology of this day and age.

"Yes, yes, they're stylistically designed to be a certain way. But I can diminish the effects of it." The second Mandalorian informed.

"That did not make a lick of sense, just tell me if everything's ready!" Sal said angrily.

"Oh…Oh yes, original power generators and hypermatter annihilator core have been deuterium tritium fusion reactors which could use the most basic of hydrogen, which eliminates our dependency on normal fuels which will most likely be taxed by this new empire." The possibly insane Mandalorian rambled. "The plasma generated by the reactors is channeled into a series of exhaust manifolds, which vector it into the ship's engine nozzles. The drive exhaust serves as reaction mass, providing propulsion for the ship. It replaces the two company made engines. Fusion engines are capable of producing remarkable acceleration; using gravity-assist maneuvers to an advantage." He explained.

"Okay…" Sal said unsure behind his T-shaped visor.

"The three other engines in the ship were replaced my FTL engines." The Mandalorian scientist said. "I really don't want to insult your intelligence by explaining how they work, just know that these engines do not function in the same manner as a Hyperdrive system. The three Faster-Than-Light Engines will push the ship and accelerated beyond the speed of light." He informed.

"Of course I used the twin barreled H9 Turbolasers and modified them to fire more high-powered pulse lasers…" He trailed off.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Sal asked.

"I…Have no idea." The insane Mandalorian man said unsure.

In the shrubbery, Sev crouched and scoped out the two Mandalorian men and the Mandalorian Pursuer-class enforcement ship. He honestly didn't understand most of what they were saying. Expect that ship was fast, powerful and strong. All the specifications Sev wanted in a vessel that was going to be his soon.

' _Mandalorian…'_ Sev thought to himself. '… _I wonder if I should kill them from here, or go up close.'_ He thought. He liked to think he was Mandalorian, he was sure other Commandos thought the same way. He was taught and raised by a Mandalorian warrior, he was taught and trained to fight and be a Mandalorian warrior, and he was cloned from a Mandalorian.

Sev growled to himself, as he reached back and attached his DC-17m to his backpack with the magnetic clamps. He crept forward and snuck onto the landing pad, which was blocked by higher view from trees, so none of the Republic, now Empire ships could see.

Sal turned and looked up at the sky, as several LAATs and a Venator-class Star Destroyer flew across the sky, causing the ground to rumble violently. "This Galaxy's going crazy." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"I told you, I told you!" The Mandalorian scientist rambled off, as he walked towards the front end of the ship.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Sal replied uncaringly, as he looked up.

"I'm right, I'm ri…" He began, before it cut out, as a grey and blood red armored arms came out from under the ship and pulled him right under the ship.

Sal turned and looked towards the ship, before he brandished his EE-3 carbine rifle. "Shan? Shan?" He asked, as he moved forward towards the front part of the ship. "Hey Shan, where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw something." Shan replied, causing Sal to roll his eyes.

"Like what? A ghost?" Sal asked sarcastically, as he turned around and stopped. In front of him was a fully armored man. He had blood red-like paint on his legs up to his knees, on his hands and forearms, on his chest and a blood-like hand print on the front of his Mandalorian-styled helmet. The helmet had a Mandalorian glowing blue T-shaped visor on the front.

"You can say…" Sev began, with his voice modulator sounding like Shan's before it turned cold, deep and guttural, having a gravely sound. "…Something like that." He finished in his voice.

Sal quickly slammed the butt of his EE-3 carbine rifle into the front of Sev's helmet. The Republic Commando stumbled back and turned, before he kicked the Mandalorian Warrior in the chest.

Sev clenched his fists, as he got into a stance taught to him by Vau. Sal straightened up and looked at Sev, before he chuckled. "Oh, it's one of you…Tank breeds, Hmph, dressed as a Mandalorian…Pathetic." He commented with a scowl hidden by his helmet.

"Mandalorian goes past blood." Sev stated, as he glared at Sal.

"Hmph, of course. But you…you clones, you're a disgrace to us." Sal stated angrily. "You all have no name, clan, and no sense of duty. You're not Mandalorian. You just wear the armor." The Mandalorian stated, before he stumbled back as Sev punched in him the face.

Sal slammed his armor encased fist into the side of Sev's helmet, causing the Commando to stumble back, before he grabbed Sev by the shoulders and brought him down and kneed him in the face. As Sev stumbled back, Sal kicked the Commando right in the chest.

When Sev fell to the floor, Sal ran up and kicked him in the side of the head, flipping the Commando. "That's the problem with you, 'Clones'. So weak and undisciplined." The Mandalorian said, as he kicked Sev in the stomach.

Sev pushed himself to his hands and knees, as his visor turned black, when he deactivated it. "Say that to my face." He said darkly.

"Hmph, as you wish." Sal said with a smirk, as he knelt down grabbed Sev by his armor and brought him up to his knees. He leveled his EE-3 Carbine at the side of Sev's head.

Sev turned and looked up towards Sal, as he lifted his hand up, revealing a grenade. Sal's eyes went wide, as he took a step back.

"Ne shab'rud'ni( _Don't mess with me_ )!" Sev announced in Mandalorian, as he detonated his Flash Bang.

Sal stumbled back, as the blinding flash and bang blinded and deafened him. Sev reactivated his visor and stood up, even if he was deaf, he could still see.

Sev walked up towards the sensory deprived Mandalorian, and pulled out his DC-15s pistol and jabbed it right up to his neck and fired. As Sal froze, Sev grabbed the Mandalorian by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

As Sal tried to move, Sev put his boot on the Mandalorian's chest and held him steady. Sev leveled his DC-15s rechargeable pistol and fired several more shots into the man's throat and neck. "Who's weak and undisciplined now?" Sev asked, before he fired several more times. ' _Always make sure they're dead.'_ He thought.

The ground shook again, as an Acclamator flew over. Sev glanced up and scowled behind his visor, before he looked down at the dead Mandalorian, who wore grey-silver Mandalorian armor. The Republic Commando glanced down at his own Katarn-class commando armor.

"Eh…From what Vau spoke, Mandalorian armor is made out of beskar." Sev muttered. Beskar was a near-indestructible iron ore, which was only known to be mined and purified by Mandalorians. "Ugh…Should I get this armor and replace it with my armor…" He debated with himself. ' _Reliability and durability, or should I use the armor I've always used?'_ He thought with himself.

Sev glanced around, before he knelt down and began to strip the dead Mandalorian Warrior for his Mandalorian armor. "I'll just…keep it around. For later use I guess." He muttered, as he gathered all the Mandalorian Armor, and placed the EE-3 Carbine Rifle on top of the armor.

The Republic Commando walked into the Pursuer-class enforcement ship, going up the lift tube and into the bottom level of the ship. Sev looked forward at the air-lock that was in front of the Lift tube. He glanced around and noticed the corridor he was in seemed to have grit to it. It wasn't sterile like the Republic ships, but it wasn't dirty and unkempt like pirate vessels.

Sev walked down the corridor and noticed a room next to him, before he noticed it had similarities to containment rooms Republic ships would have, when they held prisoners. He walked forward and passed two more holding cells, but stopped at the fourth room.

Inside that room was a being all too familiar to Sev. It was a skeletal droid roughly two meters tall, with a humanoid body shape. It had two red eyes and a red eye in the center of its abdomen. "…It's one of Grievous' personal droids…" Sev said, as he looked at the deactivated IG-100 MagnaGuard. It seemed to have a manner of objects inside the room, along with an Electrostaff. There seemed to be some equipment lying around the MagnaGuard.

Sev looked at the droid and scowled. ' _...The Republics' gone crazy and calling themselves the Empire…maybe droids can be good…'_ He mused, before he looked forward and walked down the corridor.

He took a few steps forward and stopped at the last holding cell, which wasn't a holding cell either. There was another droid deactivated. It looked similar to a B-1 battle droid. Except it had two white photoreceptors, in addition to the long head being shortened to half its original size. It had almost a completely black chassis.

"A…Droid Commando?" Sev asked unsure, as he looked at the droid.

He shook his head as he continued forward, before the door to the Cargo hold opened up. The cargo hold was pretty large. It was as large and long as three of the holding cells and the adjacent corridor put to gather. In the corner of the large Cargo Hold were several large crates, but when he turned to look at the farther right side of the cargo hold, Sev froze.

"By the Force…" Sev muttered as he looked at the object that took up almost a third of the large Cargo Hold, but was right next to the airlock of the vessel.

It was a beast-like droid, which reassembled a mechanical cross between a Zalorian rock-lion and a Karran beetle, standing on its six legs- two clawed, powerful front legs and four smaller hind legs. It seemed to have very heavy armor, which was dark grey. It seemed to have a large arsenal of weapons. From what Sev could see, there were several small generators hooked up to the large droid and seemed to be powering it up.

"…Basilisk war droid." Sev muttered. It was almost three meters high, or nine point eight feet high, almost touching the four meter high room.

Sev walked around the large crates in the cargo hold, before he looked at the Basilisk War Droid. They were a legend among the Mandalorians and incredibly rare too. "Hmhmhmh…." Sev chuckled darkly. "…My kill count will go off the charts with this." He said to himself. ' _Especially since I had to restart since I lost count.'_ He thought with a scowl.

He shifted the weight of the Mandalorian armor and carbine to one hand, as he reached out with his other hand and touched the war droid. Unknown to the Republic Commando, the generators hooked up to the droid were depleted, which meant the droid was completely operable. Though the dust that was layered on the droid, hinted to the fact no one's touched it in a while.

A loud beast-like growl echoed, causing Sev to step back, as the Basilisk War Droid moved. The Basilisk droid's 'face' moved around, before it faced Sev and its two large front legs moved. It seemed to crawl towards Sev, before it stopped, with its 'face' being a few feet from Sev's helmet.

The Basilisk War Droid crouched down, so its 'face' was a foot under Sev's, and then just stood there. After a few seconds, it seemed to be motionless, like it hadn't moved to begin with. After a few more seconds, it moved forward again and pushed its head against Sev's chest plate, causing him to stumble back.

"The hell?" Sev announced, before he caught his footing.

Sev looked at the droid, to see it was motionless again with its head being at his chest level. He tilted his head a bit, with the droid following, acting like a curious animal. Sev slowly reached out with his other hand and pet the Basilisk War Droid. The droid seemed to growl again, as it lowered further, revealing the seat on its back.

' _…That's right…I heard stories from Vau. Basilisks have a level of intelligence slightly above that of typical domesticated creatures. the animal-like Basilisk droids would form strong empathetic bonds with their Mandalorian owners. These bonds allowed the droids to react almost preternaturally to the commands of their riders, and act as extensions of their own bodies. They were loyal companions…'_ Sev thought, as he pet the droid.

Sev took a step back, causing the Basilisk to stand up to its full three meter height. It took a step further and despite its large lumbering size, it seemed to move around Sev.

As he held the Mandalorian armor and weapon in one hand, Sev glanced around the Cargo Hold and moved around it. As he moved around, the Basilisk would follow behind him. Sev searched the crates quickly, just seeing what they contained. From what he could see, the crates either contained large amounts of food, ammunition, or mechanical parts.

The Republic Commando sighed as he glanced around. He honestly had no idea what he was looking for.

Sev headed towards the exit of the ship, before he stopped, when he heard the whimpering from the Basilisk droid. He turned and looked at Basilisk, which had the mentality and sentience of an animal. He reached out and patted the War Droid on the 'head' which caused it to growl again, before it moved back.

"Stay here, I'll be back later." Sev informed, before he turned around and left the Cargo Hold the Basilisk crouched down and went into standby mode.

Sev walked down the corridor, passing the BX-Droid Commando and the IG-100 MagnaGuard, along with the three empty holding cells. He stopped at the lift tube, before he noticed a door next to it. He walked towards it and it automatically opened up.

Behind the door was a room about four meters long and wide, with it being five meters long. Or about thirteen feet long and wide, while being sixteen feet high. Taking up about half of that room were a pair of identical devices.

They were two reactor generators. They were think and cylindrical, going from the floor to the ceiling, and connecting with the rear engines of the ship. The two think cylindrical pillars didn't have a center, but there was something else in their centers. In the gap in-between each of the cylindrical pillars, were a pair of bright lights, almost blindingly bright.

Sev took a step forward and looked at the two Pinch Fusion Reactors, which fused deuterium-tritium isotopes together. It generated plasma that was compressed and heated by pinched magnetic fields.

The Republic Commando glanced around the room, and he saw several power dispersal units along the ceiling and floor of the room, which spread out the pure energy created by the fused isotopes to the ships systems. He noticed several consoles along the wall, which seemed to monitor to power generation and data coming from the Fusion Reactors.

"…Huh…" Sev sounded, as he glanced around. He really didn't know what most of the stuff was, be he knew it was the reactor core room.

After he got into the lift tube, he was lifted to the second level of the vessel. Sev took a few steps forward and looked into the storage bay of the vessel. He noticed several weapons on a table. He actually recognized them. There were a few FC-1 flechette launchers, EE-3 carbine rifles; which were similar to the one he was holding onto, along with several DXR-6 disruptor rifles and Concussion Rifles.

Sev glanced around the storage bay and took a few steps forward and put down the grey-silver Mandalorian armor. After that he checked the rest of the second level, he checked out the Galley along with Sal's Quarters, which had a bed.

After he checked around the second level, he went onto the second Lift tube, which was in between the storage bay and galley. Sev was ascended to the bridge of the vessel and glanced around unsure, as he sat piloting chair.

Sev glanced around the controls, before he tapped a few buttons, activating the vessel an almost silent hum. He glanced around, as his visor reflected the lights all the buttons and displays that activated. "…Okay…Just remember the simulations…" Sev said, before he growled/sighed. "…I'm going to crash this damn thing." He said, grabbed onto the controls of the vessel. "If only Fixer was here." He muttered. He wasn't the tech-suave person in Delta Squad. He knew basics, but he really had not experience in flying.

"Okay, let's leave this damned planet." Sev muttered, as he pulled the control system to the left a bit and slide a lever forward. As he messed with the controls he saw the designation for the ship. "Hmm…The Kandosii Kyramud ( _Ruthless Assassin)_ , Oh, I hate irony, but now I love it." Sev said with a smirk, hidden by his visor.

On the back of the Ruthless Assassin, the two main fusion drives ignited. Two bright blue forms of plasmatic energy accumulated by the Pinch Fusion Reactors were vectored out of the exhausts manifolds. The Pursuer-class enforcement ship slowly ascended, as the surrounding trees fluttered and shook from the kicked around air.

As soon as it was almost a meter in the air, The Modified Pursuer-class enforcement ship drifted to the side and completely tore through the guard rail on the landing pad, along with a few trees. The ship strafed to the side and tore through the rail and trees on the other side of the landing pad. It seemed to be unaffected by the crashes, with its Torplex military-grade shield generators getting large amounts of power from the fusion reactors.

After it moved and centered on top of the landing pad, before the Ruthless Assassin leaned back facing up towards the sky. When it did that, the Fusion Drives Plasmatic energy exhausts melted the pad, with the almost few thousand degrees Celsius.

The metal flaps around the exhaust manifolds spread out a bit, letting more plasma out, when the fusion drives got more power. And the Pursuer-Class enforcement ship took off towards space at incredibly high-velocities.

Sev tried to keep the ship stead, as he tried to fly straight into space. He was lucky he didn't crash into any Acclamators or Venators that were in the sky. It was because of the advance sensor jammers and stealth integrated into the vessel. It wasn't picked up as it broke out of the atmosphere. The stealth systems needed to be advance, mostly to hide the heat emissions the fusion drives gave off.

As the Ruthless Assassin broke out of the planet's atmosphere, a chiming sound echoed. " _You seem to be having some trouble keeping the ship stable, would you like some assistance?"_ An echoey male voice asked, as one of the screens seemed to flash with each word.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Sev admitted with a scowl, before he looked shocked, as a hologram formed on top of the arm of the chair he sat at. It was a semi-transparent glowing green man, wearing Mandalorian armor.

" _Would you like me to take control?"_ The green armored hologram asked curiously, as his head tilted a bit.

"What're you supposed to be?" Sev asked irritated.

" _I am an experimental AI from the conjoined efforts of The Chiss Ascendency and the former Mandalorian Motor's scientist Shan Vizla."_ The AI informed in an echoey voice.

"So you're one of those stupid clankers?" Sev asked with a scowl. He hated that fact his 'brothers' used his nick name for the droids. He's been using that word since the first battle of Geonosis.

" _If you are referring to the automated-droids the Confederacy of Independent Systems uses, you are sadly mistaken."_ It replied. " _I was created when the scientist Shan Vizla cloned his brain, along with a prodigy Chiss Officer, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. He scanned_ _the neural structure of brains and used it as a digital 'framework' in a process known as Cognitive Impression Modeling."_ The AI informed. " _He uploaded the replicated neural pathways in a superconducting Nano-assemblage. Generating a virtual neural network for my AI core…I am The First Generation Defense, Enforcement, Logistics and Tactical AI, designation Delta…Pleased to meet you, RC-1207."_ Delta said politely.

"How do you know that?!" Sev demanded angrily.

" _…After Shan Vizla stealing me from the Chiss Ascendancy and joining with Sal Ward, I have had no purpose. I was not programed with it yet. I do know what my primary functions and personality mapping is supposed to be, but it is incomplete. For the past year, Shan Vizla has had me help him in his experiments."_ Delta explained. " _With the limited facilities and human reaction time, I have been bored and sitting in containment for an incredibly long time. I monitored your team through the CIS COM and Imperial COM network."_ The AI informed.

"Wait, imperial COM network?" Sev questioned, he knew the Republic was calling themselves an Empire. But how could that have existed while he was fighting with his brothers?

" _That is correct. The Imperial COM network. I have been referring to the 'Republic network' is the Imperial COM Network, ever since I connected to the mass FTL COM network that connected dozens of planets together for Galactic Wide communications. I moved through the Heart of the Galaxy's…"_ He said.

"Heart of the Galaxy, you mean Coruscant?" Sev questioned.

" _Correct, when I was done accumulating information from the Imperial's systems and the CIS' systems, I accumulated the information of the political figures involved in the war. I discovered a plot to destroy the Jedi and over throw the Republic."_ Delta informed.

Sev froze at that one. The Commandos were made to protect the Republic and be the personal right-hand men of the Jedi, to help them out of bad spots even they would have trouble with.

" _I did attempt to inform Shan Vizla about the upcoming plot, but he seemed…pushed his already fragile mind out the acceptable ranges."_ Delta said.

"…Rgh…" Sev sounded, as he glared forward.

" _Would you like me to inform you about the information I…Alert…Oh dear…"_ Delta said, as he turned around and looked out of the view port of the Ruthless Assassin. " _…It would seem our fusion drive's plasma exhaust trail has been picked up by the Imperials. I would like to recommend that we activate the FTL engines."_ He said, as his avatar flashed red.

"Okay…how do I do that?" Sev asked, as he looked at the dozens of holographic, touch-screen and rudimentary buttons. "Why are there so many damn buttons!?" He questioned angrily, before he looked at Delta. "…Can you take over and do it?" He asked.

The glowing green hologram tilted its head, as it dimmed slightly. " _It is highly-possible to have me control the ship…but…y-you would let me?"_ Delta asked in surprise. He's been shackled sense the moment he was created, with only about six percent of his processing power available, which he used to come up with the designs of the Pinch Fusion Reactors and the Pulse Lasers the replaced the Turbolasers, along with scouring the Galaxy for information to keep him busy.

"Yeah, sure, just help. I don't want to turn into a giant ball of fuel-fire…If the people that are attacking us are actual competent shooters, that is." Sev said.

" _My contentment unit is behind you, to the left, in the armored box. It should contain my Armored Matrix. Inside that is my Data Crystal Chip."_ Delta informed, as his holographic form vanished.

Sev quickly stood up and glanced around the bridge of the Ruthless Assassin, before the ship shook violently, as a turbolaser collided with the deflector shield.

The Commando stumbled around, before he noticed a green holographic Mandalorian solider standing on top of a metal box. Sev assumed that was the case Delta was talking about, before he quickly moved towards it.

Sev tried to open the case, only to realize he needed a code to open the lock. "Delta, what's the code?" He questioned seriously.

" _I…Don't know_." Delta admitted.

He tried to pry open the case, only to stumble back as the vessel was hit by another turbolaser to collide with the deflector shield.

" _Warning: Shields are at seven percent integrity!"_ Delta announced, as his form flashed red.

"Fuck this!" Sev said angrily, as he reached to his hip and un-holstered his DC-15s pistol and shot several times at the case. When the case door was blown open, Sev pulled out a large cylindrical case and grabbed the two handles that were on each end of it.

He grabbed the handles and yelled, as he pulled the cylindrical metal case, tearing parts of the metal, security clamps and joints to break. Sev quickly grabbed onto a green chip, it was about two inches wide and four inches long, with a metal edged case holding a complex looking crystal matrix.

" _Hurry! Plug my in!"_ Delta announced, as his hologram appeared over a consul with slot on it.

Sev moved forward and quickly inserted the AI data crystal ship into the slot, before some of the lights inside the bridge turned green. Delta looked at Sev. " _I'm in. FTL is ready, and designation you want me to plot to?"_ He questioned.

"I don't care. Just get us as far away from this blasted place as possible!" Sev said angrily, as he sat down at the bridge's control chair.

" _…Okay…If you're sure…"_ Delta said, as time slowed down to an almost stand still, when the AI had full processing power, a few seconds to Sev were minutes to him. In front of him formed a holographic form of the Galaxy they receded in. He tilted his head and looked at the map, before it seemed to shrink and show a neighboring galaxy which was almost four times smaller than their current one. From the larger galaxy a green line seemed to come from the mid-to-outer rim and connect with the edge of the smaller one.

As the map vanished, almost half a second seemed to have passed, before Delta looked at Sev. " _Designation, as far away from this place set, vector has been formed…Max FTL will be used before they need to recharge to reach destination in efficient times…Are you sure you want to continue?"_ Delta asked unsure.

"Yes, just go!" Sev said seriously.

"… _FLT engaged."_ Delta said.

Outside of the Ruthless Assassin, several large bolts of turbolasers flew towards it, as a Venator and several Acclamators approached the vessel. The three smaller Engines forming a triangle shape around the two Fusion Drives illuminated in a bright blue-white glow and in an instant the Modified Pursuer-class enforcement ship vanished in a flash of bright light followed by a loud bang, just before several highly-explosive turbolasers flew passed the area it was just at.

In FTL space, Sev leaned back in the chair and sighed in relief. " _FTL engines have been engaged, and it will take two weeks to reach our destination passed the intergalactic void."_ Delta informed.

"Good…" Sev said, before he sat up. "…Intergalactic void!" He said angrily.

" _Yes…you did say 'as far away'…I tried to accomplish that."_ Delta admitted, causing the Clone Commando to glare at him.

After a few seconds, Sev sat back down in the chair and glared at the view port of the vessel. " _Might I…make a suggestion…Delta-07?"_ Delta asked, as his hologram flickered and appeared on Sev's shoulder.

"…What?" Sev asked irritated.

" _You lack a purpose…and so do I…"_ Delta admitted, as the holographic Mandalorian solider glanced down.

"I had no idea." Sev said sarcastically.

" _Quite. This New Empire, the twisted and mangled version of the government and people you fought for. What your countless brothers that gave their lives for…Will be there. All across our Galaxy, hundreds upon hundreds of star-systems are now under their iron-fist."_ Delta informed. " _The CIS has been disabled and all the systems under their control have now been joined into the Empire's."_ He added.

Sev growled angrily. "Where is this heading?!" He questioned. He wasn't one who people would call 'patient', a fact Scorch would constantly tease him about.

" _The man I was copied off of…Mitth'raw'nuruodo. He despised Chaos, he preferred order over all. This Empire is…Chaos. Right now, it's fully imposing its force upon the Galaxy. It's trying to establish Order…_ " Delta trailed off in his usual echoey voice. " _…But I know it's a forced Order, it will fall and a much larger Chaos will result in it. I want to establish Order, Control…I just want things to be calm."_ He admitted. " _Much like you, I know, while the Republic was flawed, it tried. It tried its best in the vast galaxy where it was far too easy to do their worst. I have studied Emperor for almost a year, and I know his intentions are abysmal."_ Delta said, causing Sev to glance down.

" _…I believe this could be a new opportunity."_ Delta admitted. " _In this new Galaxy, we have access to more unrefined supplies. We use the knowledge I have collected in the past year and we start up our own attack force, which we will use to restore order to the Galaxy."_ The AI informed.

"Us…attack an entire Empire…" Sev said, as he glanced up in thought. He would admit the challenge was incredibly tempting. And he really, really wanted to kill someone right now, but he knew it was suicide. He was bloodthirsty, he wasn't stupid. "Hmm, I don't really think a supped up AI, two battle-droids, an old Basilisk War Droid and an Ex-Republic Commando will put a dent in a giant army the size of the Rep-Empire." He informed.

Sev knew his limitations, he was no Super-Soldier. He could get overpowered by a Super-Battle droid and a Droideka, or even almost twenty normal Battle droids. His specialized in Assassination, Stealth, Hand-to-hand combat and long-ranged sniper-combat, he couldn't fight an entire army.

" _You're right."_ Delta said, before he turned and held his hand up. Next to the glowing green semi-transparent Mandalorian soldier formed a holographic form of a crashed ship with a hammerhead front, with it being almost torn apart.

With a swipe of his hand the ship levitated a bit, before it seemed to come apart forming hundreds of tiny pieces, before it reformed into a Hammerhead-class cruiser. " _When I was connected to the CIS network I was able to tap in to the computer in this vessel that was derelict on Mustafar and I was able to get ahold of the complex program inside it…"_ He began.

" _Correction: I am not just a…"_ Another more synthesized male voice began, before Delta waved his hand and the voice vanished.

 _"I_ _Apologize."_ Delta said, as he waved his hand again, causing the Hammerhead cruiser to turn and move back, as the skeletal form of a Humanoid Assassin Droid seem to have self-formed from holographic lights. " _This is the form of the HK-47 unit I was able to learn when I downloaded the information inside the Vessel._ " He informed.

"HK? I've never heard of that droid." Sev admitted.

" _I would be genuinely surprised if you did. It was a part of the HK-series assassin droids which were made almost four thousand years ago."_ Delta informed. " _Despite their…ancient design…they were incredibly advanced. They were and are actually more durable than most of the droids in the CIS."_ The AI stated.

"Okay…So what?" Sev asked irritated.

Delta tilted his head as he swiped his hands, causing the HK-47 unit to expand and grow to a human size. In an instant the holographic droid was disassembled and formed dozens of other smaller parts. " _…Because I have its full design, schematics and blue-prints."_ He informed.

"You're…suggesting we build it." Sev said, scowling behind his visor.

" _No, not it…"_ Delta began, as the schematics of a Droideka, the Hammer-head Cruiser, a Victory I-class Star Destroyer, which was used in the middle of the Clone Wars. A Venator-class Star Destroyer, a Munificent-class star frigate, a Recusant-class light destroyer, a Vulture-class droid Starfighter, a tri-droid fighter, a Kandosii-type dreadnaught, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer…and a giant vessel that outsized almost every vessel Delta projected, it was almost a hundred times more massive than the last vessel Sev saw, being a Executer-Class Star Dreadnought.

Delta was a horder when it came to information, he was so bored and he wanted to learn. Since he collected almost all the information the Republic and CIS had, he also took info from the Kuat Drive Yards, which designed and/or making the Venators, Imperial Star Destroyers, and the Executer. And he repeated the process with the other dive yards and military companies.

" _...Them."_ Delta finished.

Sev looked at the schematics. "…Heh, this'll be fun!" He said in his usual dark psychopathic voice.

" _We have three weeks until we reach the new galaxy, Sir. I think if would be an opportune time for me to help you with your…disadvantage."_ Delta said unsure at the end.

"Disadvantage! What the hell is my disadvantage!?" Sev demanded.

" _…You're anger, your lack of patience, your moderately high intelligence…"_ Delta listed off, getting a glare from Sev. " _…So shall we get started?"_ The AI asked in an echoey voice, getting a growl from the Mandalorian clone.

* * *

 **I've recently replayed Star Wars: Republic Commando and remembered why I fucking loved Sev, he was one of my favorite Clone characters along with Scroch. And i was kinda pissed no one made any fics about Sev, so I tossed my own one in the pit to see what people thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

 **2183 CE, Six Months before The Eden Prime War- Milky Way / Artemis Tau/ Sparta system**

At the edge of the solar system, a bright blue-white flash formed and created an aura-like cloud, before the _Ruthless Assassin_ decelerated out of FTL space.

Sitting in the Cargo Hold of the highly-modified Pursuer-class enforcement ship, was Sev wearing his usual blood-paint pattered Katarn Commando Armor. He was sitting at a table, with his DC-17m pushed aside.

The Commando was running maintenance on EE-3 Carbine Rifle, along with calibrating it. The sound of growling caused Sev to sit up and turn. Behind him was the beast-like Basilisk War Droid.

"What?" Sev asked with a tone of annoyance to his voice, only for the Basilisk War Droid to release a whimper and as it scratched at the metal ground. "I know. I want to kill too. But…" He began and shuddered. "…we'll have to _wait_." He added bitterly.

The Basilisk made a whining sound, as it moved forward and pressed its 'face' which was basically several conjoined shockwave generators, against Sev's back.

"I know, girl. You don't have to complain to me." Sev said, as he turned and have his glowing blue 'T' shaped visor looking at the War Droid. He noticed the droid was staring at him, before he growled to himself and reached to his side and pulled out a canister.

The Basilisk titled its head a bit, as some of the Shockwave generators moved and revealed an intake slot. Sev pressed the canister to it, before he pushed a button on it, emptying the contents in the canister into the Basilisk. "There you go, Adenn Cabur ( _Merciless Protector_ )." Sev said, as he let his Basilisk 'drink' some incredibly concentrated alcohol.

Sev glanced at the canister, before he tossed it into a small crate, which was also filled with empty canisters. The Basilisk hummed as it turned and looked around, before it knelt down by Sev's side.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it to yourself." Sev said with a sigh. Apparently the previous owners of the ship were pretty heavy drinkers. Sev didn't really care about it, so he gave it to Adenn. The Alcohol was made to be concentrated enough to be 'fed' to Basilisks, since the older Mandalorians felt a bond with their Basilisk War Droids, so most Mandalorian Alcohol could be doubled as fuel for the droid's reactors. Though it wasn't super concentrated for the droid to just run off that, it would kill the Mandalorians who drank it.

After a few minutes, Sev stood up and picked up his EE-3 Carbine Rifle. He chuckled darkly, as he shouldered the weapon. "Hehehe, a modified barrel, long-ranged scope, triple-burst of Tibanna enhanced blaster bolts, and a maximum range of seven hundred meters…Oh-ho, yeah baby." Sev muttered, as he held his new weapon.

The Basilisk growled in agreement, as it's 'face' looked at the Blaster Carbine. Sev chuckled. "Oh yeah." He said to himself, before he picked up his DC-15s recharger pistol.

A chiming sound echoed as the holographic form of a Mandalorian soldier appeared on the table Sev was working on. " _Hello, Delta-07._ " The AI said.

"Delta." Sev replied with a tone of sarcasm, as he looked at the green being.

" _We have dropped out of FTL and the FTL engines have yet to explode in the most violent manner. It will take approximately seven hours for them to recharge, along with the shields to come back online."_ Delta informed.

"Well, I'm glad the person who made the FTL engines wasn't a complete dumbass. It would be pathetic to die in a freighter, and not on the battlefield." Sev said darkly, as he held his Blaster Carbine.

"… _Precisely."_ Delta said, though he seemed a bit unsure. He would rather not die either way.

"You said something about the shields?" Sev said.

" _Yes, it would seem the shields were a bit strained, preventing the hull of the vessel from being torn apart from going beyond the speed of light._ " The AI said in his usual echoey voice.

"Neat." Sev said uncaringly, before he placed the plasma-power cell into the EE-3 Carbine.

"… _Alert!"_ Delta announced, as his holographic visage flashed red, causing the former Republic Commando to look at it. " _I seem to have picked up a distress signal when we entered the system._ " The AI informed. " _It's coming from the second planet in the system, someone there may need assistance."_ He added.

Sev scowled behind his visor, before he smirked. "Or maybe some hostile aliens to kill..." He said with a dark tone, as he held up his EE-3 Blaster Carbine and looked through the scope. "…And to give them a traditional ' _Mandalorian Welcome'…_ Haha, a blaster bolt in between the eyes." He sounded with a dark chuckle.

" _I see, taking us down for decent."_ Delta informed, as the modified ship few towards the second planet in the system.

The ship shook a bit as it entered the atmosphere of the planet, while Sev walked towards the large pair of Air-Lock doors on the right side of the Ruthless Assassin.

" _Oh my, the atmosphere of the planet is carbon dioxide and nitrogen, I suggest you seal your suit_." Delta informed, before he vanished and appeared in front of the ex-Republic Commando. " _I believe that while it is prominent for me to run the ship, you need my direct information I could pick up from the ship's advance sensors."_ He said.

Sev looked down towards the small holographic solider. "You can't be in two places at once." He stated.

" _Well…it is possible."_ Delta admitted. " _My AI core is composed of two brains, and several dozen adjacent AI programs…_ _which can be separated from my higher thought processes and function as a non-sentient, simpler version of me."_ He informed. " _We'll be able to communicate instantaneously, which in turn will give you real time information I will collect."_ The AI added.

"Uh-huh…" Sev said, not really caring. "…Sure." He added, before the AI nodded and his form flickered slightly.

" _Done."_ He said, before he vanished.

Sev shook his head. "He sure likes to hear himself talk." He muttered.

" _Correction, I just want to make sure you are at a well-informed level."_ Delta's voice said in Sev's helmet.

"Ugh." The ex-Republic Commando sounded, before the ship rustled a bit when it landed on the planet. The sound of pressurized hissing came from The Katarn Commando Armor when it sealed. The Air-Locked door moved forward an inch, before it moved down and connected with the ground, forming a ramp, with a thin-barely visible shield keeping the oxygen inside the vessel.

Sev rolled his neck as he took a few steps forward, while attaching his EE-3 Carbine to his back, creating a click when the magnetic clamps activated. He walked through the thin shield generator and stepped onto the planet.

He looked up and noticed dozens of meteors were rain across the sky. "Hmm…" He sounded uncaringly, as he moved forward. The sound of loud clanking echoed, as the Basilisk War Droid followed after him.

" _Alert!"_ Delta announced, causing Sev to freeze as he grabbed his Carbine.

"What is it?" Sev questioned, as he looked down the scope of his rife. "Someone to kill?" He asked.

" _Two meters to our left, is an unusually large deposit of Palladium."_ The AI said through Sev's armor.

Sev almost visibly sagged. "Rocks!? Why the hell would I care about rocks!?" He yelled angrily.

" _In this unknown Galaxy, logic would dictate that the possible inhabitants will not likely use the same currency we have, making it useless. Palladium is an incredibly dense, hard material that could be valuable to any space-faring race…perfect for trade."_ Delta informed. " _In fact I'm picking up two more large mineral deposits."_ It added, as two marks formed on Sev's HUD, showing the two locations of the minerals. " _I am picking up both Polonium and Lithium."_ He said.

Sev looked at the metal ore, before he growled. "We don't exactly have shovels, what would you have me do? Shoot it out?" He asked sarcastically, before he blinked behind his visor. "…Actually that sounds like it might be some fun." He added, as he reached for his Blaster Carbine.

" _…Why not have the Basilisk dig it out?"_ Delta suggested, as the War Droid moved forward and stood over the Palladium ore.

"Oh…" Sev sounded, as he relaxed.

" _…You wanted to shoot it out, didn't you?"_ The AI asked.

"Kinda." He replied, as he watched his Basilisk War Droid demolish the ground with its shockwave generator. Sev turned around and glanced over the large hill that let him see most of the area, along with a locator marker to where the distress beacon was located.

Sev glanced back at his Basilisk and saw it was using its two large powerful clawed arms to literally rip the Palladium out of the ground. "Adenn Cabur, when you've got that loaded up into the Cargo Hold. collect the minerals from the two other locations." He said uncaringly, before he smirked, looking at the beacon location. ' _Fight, here I come!'_ He thought, before he slid down the steep hill and headed for the beacon.

After a few minutes of walking through the dust-winds, Sev stopped at a burning tank. "Hmph, I don't recognize the design, that's probably why it's on fire." Sev commented darkly, before he chuckled and continued walking.

Almost twenty minutes later, Sev arrived at the Beacon. He slowed down and saw several dead armored men on the ground. Sev glanced around, as he reached to his back and un-holstered his EE-3 Carbine Rifle and moved forward.

Sev stumbled and caught his step, as the ground shook violently. In an instant a giant creature burst up from the ground. "Holy Hell…Is that some kinda mutant exogorth?" He asked himself, as he leveled his weapon at it.

" _No I do not believe so."_ Delta replied.

"Whatever, this'll be fun." Sev said with a smirk, as he began to fire at the Thresher Maw. Dozens of scarlet bolts of plasmatic-like energy flew across the sky and collided with the Monster, causing it to shriek in pain, before it delved right back into the ground.

Sev readied his weapon as he slowly walked forward. " _Alert: Motion detected!"_ Delta announced, causing the ex-Republic Commando to lunge to the side, just as the Thresher Maw shot up out of the ground.

Quickly Sev rolled to the side, avoiding highly-acidic liquid. He kicked himself up and moved back, to get distance between him and the creature, while laying a suppressive fire onto the creature.

The Thresher Maw thrashed around, before it 'faced' Sev and went to slam itself on him. But just before it could do that, a loud beast-like growl echoed, before a grey blur slammed right into the head of the Thresher Maw.

Sev moved back and looked incredibly surprised, as he saw his Basilisk War Droid on the Thresher Maw's head. Adenn had used its two giant arms to grab onto the mouth of the giant creature, before it began to tear it open. Just before the Thresher Maw could release its acid, The Basilisk War Droid shoved its Shockwave generators down its throat and activated all of them. The intense sonic wave combined and released a burst of plasma which was capable of puncturing starship's hulls, causing the Thresher Maw's top half to explode in a mess of plasmatic energy and multi-colored blood.

Slowly the rest of the Thresher Maw collapsed, with the Basilisk War Droid flying off it, with its rear wings adjusting, before it landed next to Sev. "Heh, good night." He said darkly to the Thresher Maw, before he looked at his Basilisk. "I could've taken it." Sev said confidently, getting a growl of agreement from his companion.

Sev turned around and looked at the object that was sending out the beacon. "I'd hazard a guess as say that thing's a damned trap…Of course who ever put it up was stupid and didn't put a Rancor here, that would've killed me." He said, commenting on the incompetency of the person who set the trap.

He walked towards the beacon and pulled out a charge and placed it on the device. After priming the charge, Sev moved back, with his Basilisk crouching down. The ex-Republic Commando mounted the War Droid, before he pressed the button to the detonator.

The trap-beacon exploded violently, causing Sev to sigh. ' _Scorch would've liked that.'_ He mused, before his Basilisk crouched down and its back wings adjusted, before it took off towards the Ruthless Assassin.

It didn't take to long for the two to re-enter the modified freighter/patrol ship. Sev rolled his neck, as the Air-Lock to the Ruthless Assassin to seal up. "Well that sucked." He commented.

" _I do agree. We were not able to get any distinct information of those local Galaxy."_ Delta said.

"What're talking about? I meant that fact I didn't kill anyone!" Sev said irritably, as he put his EE-3 the workbench.

" _Well with your personality, I would assume that would be terrible."_ The AI replied, getting an annoyed look from the ex-Republic Commando.

A few minutes later, as the highly-modified Pursuer-class enforcement ship left orbit of the terrestrial planet. Sev was walking out of the Cargo Hold and glanced at the MagnaGuard and Droid Commando.

" _Oh-Seven?"_ Delta said, as he materialized on Sev's shoulder.

"Ugh, what? Another beacon that leads us to nowhere?" Sev asked irritated.

" _Um, no. I don't believe so."_ Delta replied. " _With our FTL jump that was at maximum capacity, along with it lasting around twenty nine days, three hours and seventeen minutes, I had to run both of the fusion reactors at maximum, wasting a lot of our reserve full…We need more. We only have seventeen percent of our fuel left."_ He informed.

Sev glared at Delta behind his visor. "You tell me this now?!" He questioned angrily.

" _You didn't ask."_ Delta replied seriously.

"Argh, how the hell are we supposed to get out of this damned system?!" He demanded.

" _Well with the sensors, I was able to pick up a Gas-Giant at the edge of the System."_ Delta informed. " _It's primary atmosphere is Hydrogen and Helium."_ He added.

"And the reactors use hydrogen?" Sev questioned.

" _Correct."_ Delta replied with a nod. " _I was also able to pick up large amounts of Hydrogen-3 lower in the planet's atmosphere."_ He added.

"Tritium?" Sev asked.

" _Precisely."_ The AI said, before he turned a bit. " _We do have a problem though, with the atmospheric pressure of the planet along with the radioactivity the Tritium has, I do not recommend that you be the one that collects the gas."_ He advised.

"…What'd you suggest?" The ex-Republic Commando questioned, before Delta turned and looked at the Droid Commando. "…Oh, you gotta be kidding." He said with a sigh.

A few minutes later, the Ruthless Assassin was in low orbit in the Gas-Giant, as the shields worked to keep the gravity from pulling the ship deeper into the planet.

Sev stood in front of the Droid Commando and scowled behind his helmet. "Are you sure I have to turn this blasted thing on?" He asked.

" _Unless you wish to be crushed under the atmosphere pressure of the planet, along with getting a dose of radiation poisoning, then yes."_ Delta replied, getting a sigh from the ex-Republic Commando.

"Fine, turn it on." Sev said with a sigh, before the black armored droid's head moved up, as its white photoreceptors illuminated.

The Republic Commando and Droid Commando stared down, before the droid tilted its head. "Yes?" It asked.

Sev glanced at Delta. "Um, I need you to help me collect the Hydrogen and Tritium from the atmosphere outside of the ship." He said gruffly, as he looked at the Droid Commando again.

The Droid Commando stared at him for a few seconds, before it nodded. "Roger, Roger." It said, as it walked passed the Commando and grabbed a large canister.

" _Droids aren't all that bad."_ Delta commented.

"Tell that to the brothers they've killed." Sev said angrily.

" _…Well…they were programmed to fight your brothers, just as you were trained to destroy them."_ Delta replied, causing the Commando to scowl and watch the Droid Commando leave through the shielded air-lock. " _I have picked up some Plutonium on another planet, after we've collected it, I believe we can leave the system and discover the secrets of this local galaxy."_ The AI added.

"Heh, whatever you say." Sev said in his usual gruff, angry, irritated tone.

 **2183 CE, Six Months before The Eden Prime War- Milky Way / Voyager Cluster / Amazon (Two Weeks Later** )

The Modified Mandalorian Patrol Ship orbited around the planet Agebinium, which Sev going down to the lowest level of the ship through the lift tube.

"No." Sev said angrily.

" _But I insist."_ Delta said, as being materialized on the Ex-Republic Commando's shoulder. " _The sensors are picking up a dangerous amount of radioactive isotopes, only compatible with nuclear weapons at one point of the planet. There are also several mineral deposits on the planet. I'll have the Basilisk Droid deal with the mineral mining, while you investigate nuclear weapons."_ He said.

"…Nukes…Who uses them these days?" Sev questioned unsure. They were used thousands of years ago. Even to him, they were bad.

" _Perhaps the populous of this Galaxy, still use them. If so, I believe the best course of action will be to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."_ Delta said seriously.

"And what exactly am I gonna do with them?! This thing isn't exactly made to fire nukes!" Sev stated with a tone of anger. He wasn't Scorch either; he wasn't an expert in explosives. And Sev doubted Scorch's ability with explosives.

" _We just have to make sure no one can get to them."_ Delta replied, as he titled his head. " _This isn't a question of wither this is good or bad, but what's the right thing to do."_ The AI stated.

Sev frowned behind his helmet, before he sighed. "…Fine, I'll take care of the Nuke." He said exasperatedly.

Delta nodded. " _If I might add something, the sensors are picking up dozens of life signs on the planet. I believe it'll be a smart move for you to bring back-up on this mission."_ He said.

The Ex-Commando walked out of the lift tube and took a few steps forward. Sev stopped and looked at the BX-series droid commando and the IG-100 MagnaGuard. He looked at the two and growled to himself.

"…Do I have to bring them?" Sev questioned.

Delta's green holographic head looked at the two droids. " _I do believe it would be for the best. If someone is there, and they have access to a nuclear weapon, there is no telling what else they would have access to."_ He informed.

Sev frowned behind his helmet, before he sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll bring the blasted droids." He said bitterly, as he looked at the two droids.

Delta looked at the droids, before their photoreceptors illuminated and gave off a steady light. " _BX-49, IG-7, your assistance is required."_ He said, causing the droids to look at him, before they picked up their weapons.

The BX droids commando picked up the E-5 Blaster Rifle that was next to it, before it put it on its thigh. It turned and picked up its Vibrosword and put it on its back, with the blade being held their magnetically. The droid picked up a gauntlet and put it on its left forearm, being the Droid Commando Point Defense Gauntlet.

The IG-100 MagnaGuard picked up its Bulldog rocket Launching Rifle and put it on its thigh, along with the RD-4 Grenade Launcher and put it on its back. After that it knelt down and picked up silver-grey staff and held it up right.

Sev scowled at the two droids, as he entered the Cargo Bay, with IG-7 and BX-49 following. He picked up his modified EE-3 Blaster Carbine and his DC-17m and the interchangeable parts for it.

On the planet Agebinium, the _Ruthless Assassin_ lowered into the planets thin carbon dioxide and krypton atmosphere. As it landed the modified and refit Pursuer-class enforcement ship kicked up some red dust.

On the right side at the front part of the shit, the Cargo Bay door descended and formed a ramp to the ground, with the energy barrier keeping the oxygen from leaking out into the planet.

Sev slowly walked down the ramp, as he held his DC-17m sniper out. He scoped the area through the long-ranged scope. BX-49 held up its E-5 Blaster in its right hand and scoped the area, with its left arm up, ready to activate its shield. The MagnaGuard was holding its RD-4 Grenade Launcher, and like Sev it was scoping the area.

The Ex-Commando stopped, as he crouched down and held his hand up and slowly made a fist. The two droids stopped, as they followed and crouched.

"I have visuals." Sev said seriously, looking through the scope. "Almost a kilometer and a half ahead, there seemed to be armored humans loading something into a mining shaft." He said.

" _I'm picking up high traces of an unstable uranium isotope from that crate. It would seem logically, that crate contains the nuclear weapon."_ Delta informed in Sev's helmet.

"You don't say?" Sev asked with an angry tone in his voice. It was obvious, with how the humans were standing a distance away from the crate, along with the yellow and black nuclear symbol plastered on it, it was obvious it was the Nuke.

" _Yes."_ Delta confirmed.

Sev scowled behind his visor, before he ignored Delta's blunt nature. "Take the ship and get your stupid rocks, I'll deal with these morons myself." He said with a bloodthirsty tone in his voice, as he moved forward. He was just _dying_ to get some action, at the expense of other people's lives.

The MagnaGuard and the Droid Commando followed in step, as the _Ruthless Assassin_ lifted off the ground and took off in another direction.

Sev crept along the red colored terrain, with his blood-like camo blending in. The IG-100's beige cloak that wrapped around its head let it blend in with the area. And the BX-Commando was a dark grey color that blended in with the area.

"Come on, hurry up! The faster we get this thing ready, the faster we can get the hell off this rock!" One of the pirates said irritated, to the other ones.

"Ugh." Another pirate sighed out, as he, by himself, dragged the nuclear contents into the mine.

The Pirate Captain over saw the other pirates, before he felt something. Sev stood behind the Pirate leader and stomped on the back of the men's leg. The Pirate was forced to his knee, before Sev lifted his left arm up and his knuckle plate vibroblade extended, with the Ex-Commando stabbing him directly through the head. The ultra-sonic vibrations of the blade let it easily cut through the Pirate's skull, killing him.

Blood spurt on Sev's helmet, before the visor was automatically cleaned. "Nothing like the thrill of putting a blade through your enemies head." He commented darkly, before he took cover.

The sound of thunder filled his ears, as he heard the Pirates firing upon him. Sev frowned behind his helmet. ' _…Blasters don't make that sound…What weapons are they using?'_ He thought to himself, as he took apart his DC-17m sniper and formed its normal blaster form.

After a second he moved out of the cover and fired several powerful, rapid-fire ion pulse blasts at the Pirates. To the pirates' shock the energy weapon blasts ignored their kinetic barriers and hit them, killing them. Sev was a bit surprise too, letting the closest Pirate aim his shotgun at the Ex-Commando.

When the Pirate fired, it was Sev's turn to be hurt. The Mass Accelerated projectiles flew at high velocities and collided with the deflector shields, causing them to flare. The kinetic energy from the projectiles were imparted into Sev, with his deflector shields being useless, he was thrown back by the force.

Sev looked up at the giant red sun, before he groaned. "…Slugthrowers…" He muttered.

The Pirate with the shotgun leveled his weapon at the armored man, before a loud snap-hissing echoed, with a unique looking mech standing in front of the downed Ex-Commando. BX-49 stood over Sev, as it used its Point Defense Gauntlet. It was a plasma barrier contained within a magnetic field that took on the shape of a circle, with a cutaway at the edge for firing.

The Droid Commando held its E-5 blaster on the cutaway of the plasma shield and fired several crimson blaster bolts. The Pirate that shot Sev, was thrown back, as its body armor was melted away and his skin was burnt away.

BX-49 began to systematically destroy several more pirates, with its blaster weapon being unlockable to their kinetic barriers. The Pirates spread out and combined their fire onto the point defense shield, causing it to change colors.

Before the shield could fall, the sound of electrical buzzing grabbed the Pirates' attention. They turned around and saw an almost two meter tall robotic skeleton with glowing red eyes and a signal large glowing eye on its abdomen.

The MagnaGuard held its Electrostaff and spun it around, before it slammed it into the side of one of the pirate's heads, sending the man flying back and snap his neck from the force. IG-7 turned and stabbed it's staff into the stomach off another pirate, sending the electrical current through his armor and into his body, killing him.

Sev groaned, as he slowly sat himself up and looked down at his chest armor, to see several tiny dents in his armor. "…Slugthrowers? Who uses slugthrowers?" He asked himself, as he pushed himself to his feet. "I thought no one used them anymore." He said.

" _No, at the velocity they were fired. It'd hazard a guess and say those are miniature Mass-Driver guns."_ Delta said through Sev's COM. " _I do sense a bit of irony in this situation; their shields seem to be ineffective with our type of energy weapons. With our armor and deflector shields aren't strong enough to refract and reflect the high-velocity projectiles."_ The AI commented.

Sev scowled behind his helmet. " _I mean, it does make sense. Projectile weapons like this haven't been used in our galaxy for hundreds of years, and only people who wish to have exotic weapons still use them. Our armor is made to defect blasters and ion bolts."_ Delta said.

The Ex-Commando looked around the area and saw the rest of the pirates were killed by the droids. "So, does the rest of the galaxy use those damned slugthrowers or are these guys' just idiots?" He questioned.

" _I believe it would be the best approach would be to scavenge these hostiles for their equipment, armor and weapons to study."_ Delta said.

Sev looked at the dead pirates, before he sighed in annoyance. "Fine." He growled out, as he put his DC-17m on his thigh.

BX-49 deactivated its point defense shield and moved over to the Nuclear Weapon. It interacted with the console on the device and disarmed the weapon. The lights on the console dimmed, with the weapon deactivated.

"The Nuclear weapon has been rendered harmless, Commander." BX-49 said in a monotone voice, as its glowing white photoreceptors looked at the Ex-Republic Commando.

"…Commander…" Sev said to himself, as he walked up to the Nuclear weapon. IG-7 moved up towards them, carrying several of the armors from the dead Pirates, some of them being Heavy Predator armors, along with several medium and light Scorpion armors.

"What the hells are those?" He asked irritated.

" _It is armor."_ Delta stated through his COM.

"Yeah, I got that. Why is that thing carrying it?" Sev questioned with a scowl.

" _I do believe I have stated that we need to study their technology, so we know what we're up against, if we are to have a serious fight."_ Delta replied.

"…I knew that." Sev replied, as he glanced at the armor. He liked his armor and he wasn't going to change it any time soon. He looked down and saw the Pirate captain he impaled through the head's arm illuminate in a bright orange light.

"I am picking up several high-frequency radio waves." BX-49 stated, as its photoreceptors looked around.

"What happened?" A voice said, coming from the Omni-Tool.

"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal." Sev said, as he knelt down and looked at the Tool. He glanced at the two droids, before he looked down at the Tool.

"What happened?" The voice asked again.

"We had a slight weapons malfunction, but everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?" Sev questioned.

"We're heading to you now." The male voice stated.

"Negative, negative. The Nuke's leaking some radiation. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous." Sev replied.

"Who is this? What's your name?" The male voice questioned seriously.

Sev reached forward and touched the Omni-Tool, tapping the glowing part of the device. "…Boring conversation anyway." He muttered, as he turned off the radio.

" _Collect that as well, it could be useful."_ Delta said seriously.

Sev nodded as he knelt down and took the glowing orange tool off the Pirate Captain's arm, before he put it on his own arm. The Ex-Commando held his hand up and looked at it, before a glowing orange hologram formed along his forearm.

The Omni-Tool flickered a few times, before it began to give off a glowing green light, instead of orange. The projection of a tiny holographic Mandalorian formed on top of the back of Sev's hand.

" _…Oh dear…"_ Delta said to himself, as he looked down.

"What is it?" Sev questioned seriously.

" _Shh…I need some time to sort through the information this thing's getting. This thing is apparently connected to an almost galactic-wide FTL communications system. There is almost two hundred if not more, exabytes of information across this…extranet."_ Delta said seriously, as his head looked around.

"…I'll pretend that I know what you're talking about." Sev said to himself, as the green Omni-Tool dissipated.

The sound of yelling and footsteps grabbed Sev's attention, as he moved behind cover. IG-7 put the armor down on the Nuclear weapon and pulled out its RD-4 Grenade Launcher and leveled it at where the sounds came from.

There were several Pirates heading towards them, before IG-7 fired a green grenade and exploded on the ground in-between a group of the pirates. It exploded in a cloud of radiation, which killed a few people due to the toxicity of the cloud.

One of the pirate's heads exploded, as a blue pulse round tore through his armor. Sev chuckled to himself, as he looked through the scope of his DC-17m rifle. "Kill count, two." He said to himself. He accumulated almost more than twenty-thousand kills during the war. Now he had the opportunity restart after he lost count.

Sev began pick off several Pirates, before the Pirates' numbers increased, as all of them flooded towards them. A large shadow enveloped them all, as a Pirated Freighter ship entered the lower atmosphere. The modified freighter aimed one of its only weapons down towards the Ex-Commando, The Droid Commando and the MagnaGuard, before it fired a slug towards them.

The slug collided against a hazy semi-transparent bubble, as the _Ruthless Assassin_ intercepted the attack with its shields. Dust was kicked up, as the repulsor effect of the ship's engines affected the ground. Out of the upperpart of the _Ruthless Assassin_ 's hull a double-barreled turret ascended.

Some of the pirates stepped back as they looked up at the vessel, before dozens of high-pitched pinging sounds echoed, as the double-barreled weapon on top of the _Ruthless Assassin_ discharged a volley of incredibly fast, high velocity yellow bolts of energy pulse shots. The pulse weapons collided with the ground and the pirates, creating dozens of explosions along the ground, killing the pirates.

As the pirates were being decimated, Sev and IG-7 picked up the nuclear create, along with the armor, and carried them towards the vessel. The ship turned and had its side facing the pirates and their freighter, with its turret shooting at them. The cargo bay door opened up and formed a ramp to the ground.

Sev moved up the ramp, as BX-49 used its shield to cover him and IG-7. When they were in the ship, the cargo bay door closed up and sealed itself, before the vessel turned around and headed for space, with the pirate freighter following.

Several high-velocity slugs flew through the air and raced towards the _Ruthless Assassin_ and collided with the vessel's energy shields. Sev stumbled into the bridge of the ship, as he sat down on the chair, with Delta materializing on top of the controls.

" _Alert: Shield instability detected! Hull breach imminent!"_ Delta announced, as he flashed red, when the ship shook violently. " _Our shields absorbs and diffuses the energy from weapons fire, but the constant high-velocity, high-kinetic attacks. Are causing the kinetic energy from the attacks for bleed through the shields, affecting the hull directly! I suggest we retaliate immediately, before they could fire again! We can't FTL in a planet's atmosphere._ " Delta said seriously.

Sev manned the controls and looked around, before he chuckled darkly. "Transfer all power to the engines and get us out of the atmosphere, we'll be leaving this guys a little…surprise." He said, as he pressed a red button.

The engines on the back of the vessel illuminated brightly with plasma energy, taking up towards space. Out of the forward modified proton torpedo launcher, a large, rounded, canister was ejected. The canister had yellow lights on the ends, and fell back, towards the freighter.

"…What the hell is that?" Elanos asked himself, as he saw a tiny object heading towards them. It didn't give off any radioactive, heat, or threat warnings.

In an instant all sound vanished, as the canister imploded. This small implosion soon collapsed in upon itself before releasing a shock wave of pure blue energy, looking like a miniature supernova. The seismic charge's explosion completely obliterated the freighter, with the massive power roughly equivalent to 12 gigatons of TNT.

The _Ruthless Assassin_ left the system, before the smaller FTL engines illuminated and the ship vanished in a flash.

 **A few weeks later**

Sev sat in the Galley of the _Ruthless Assassin_ and adjusted the armor on his left forearm. " _There the modifications to your armor should be sufficient."_ Delta said, as he metalized on the table.

"I don't care, as long as I get to kill some people and nod die in turn, I'm happy." Sev replied uncaringly.

Delta tilted his head and nodded. " _Of course, with your body glove being replaced…"_ He began, refereeing to the black material most people wore under their armor. " _…with a moisture-absorbing synthetic material, under a body suit containing layers of ballistic liquid nanocrystals. Along with your outer Katarn Commando Armor being composited with an under layer of Silicon Carbide and Lonsdaleite, it should be strong enough to take high ballistic rounds."_ He informed seriously.

"Uh-huh." Sev sounded, not really caring, as he began to calibrate his DC-17m blaster rifle.

" _With the research I've been doing on the Kinetic Barriers that are irrigated into this galaxy's most stream-lined combat armors, I have been working on a design for an energy shield system that can absorb or reflect the kinetic energy of their miniature mass drive cannons and our galaxy's blaster weapons."_ Delta said.

" _I've had BX-49 and IG-7 use the unnecessary part of the nuclear weapon to create a compact Microfusion deuterium-deuterium reactor."_ Delta informed, as he glanced at Sev's armored back-pack, which was connected to the armor itself. It was installed at the back of the torso carapace, with the armored pack providing additional protection. " _That compact Microfusion reactor provides approximately two hundred megawatts of power an hour. Which powers your armors internal systems, such as my prototype designed_ ' _Protective Enfolder Shield'."_ The AI explained. " _Along with the energy shield, it also provides power to the internal software inside the armor, such as the HUD I updated."_ He said.

Sev cast him a glance, before he shook his head and went back to working on his weapons. ' _…This guy sure likes to talk a lot…'_ He thought with annoyance.

" _…Of course with the updated software and my presence within its data systems, it's virtually immune to any form of rudimentary tampering. I've also integrated a more accurate vitality monitor, a shield integrity display, a motion tracker, an automatic magnification and image enhancement system, relativistic data accumulation over the 'Extranet' and the Ruthless Assassin's sensors to provide real-time information of the area you're in, and its night-vision modes. And then there's the…"_ Delta rambled off.

"Okay, I get it. Shut up!" Sev said with annoyance, as he stood up and held his DC-17m and attached it to the magnetic strip on his thigh, as he picked up his modified EE-3 carbine and put it on his back, sandwiching it between the armored back-pack and his back.

Delta titled his head forward. "… _Right."_ He said. " _The Platinum, Palladium, Mercury, Cobalt,_ _Magnesium and Uranium we've collect have been loaded into a large crate in the Cargo Bay. We can sell them and get a decent amount of this galaxy's currency."_ The AI said.

"Uh, why would I want money?" Sev questioned unsure. In his time since his creation, he never had to use money before.

" _…Bacta for one."_ Delta replied seriously. " _There is no Bacta in this galaxy and you will eventually run out of the scarce supply we have on this ship. There seems to be a sufficient replacement called Med-Gel that can be used, until I come up with a viable medicine for you to use."_ The AI said.

Sev looked at the AI, before he left the Galley. When he left, Delta turned and vanished, before he appeared in Sev's shoulder.

" _We are approaching the station, dropping out of FTL."_ Delta said seriously.

The modified and refit Pursuer-class enforcement ship dropped out of FTL. A few hundred kilometers in front of it, was a massive construct. It held a similar shape to a pentagram, with a giant ring, with five long arms protruding from it. The _Ruthless Assassin_ flew towards the Citadel, with Sev entering the cargo bay, with the IG-100 MagnaGuard following.

" _I've taken care of the 'paperwork' so to speak, we can dock easily. I've also 'gotten a hold of' several dozen permits that allow us to trade the minerals, as well, as let you have a mech with you."_ Delta said seriously.

A whimper caused Sev to turn and saw The Basilisk droid near him. "…I can't take you with me." Sev said seriously, as he looked at Adenn.

" _I agree. Our weapons, armor, ship and droids are completely foreign to the populous to the galaxy. Bringing a large, completely armored, mechanized war droid with you could be…problematic."_ Delta said seriously.

The Basilisk War droid whimpered, as it moved forward and nudged its 'face' against the Ex-Commando. Sev scowled behind his helmet, before he turned and looked at the door. "Stay here, I'll be back." He said to the droid, causing it to move back and enter standby mode.

Sev looked at the Cargo bay door, as IG-7 readied the crate. Slowly the door opened up and descended, forming a ramp. Sev stepped forward and looked around. The sky was filled with dozens of small ships flying around, with the sky being a deep purple.

"Hmm…Well, let's get started." Sev said with a scowl, as he stepped out of his ship, followed by IG-7. ' _The fun's just getting started.'_ He thought to himself, as he looked at everything in the Citadel.


End file.
